Timeline
=2009= December *'18:' Nitro Skates is offered for 25 RP *'18:' Ugly Sweaters is obtained by looting a shipment *'14:' Marshmallow Overload is offered for 25 RP *'9:' Dillinger's Overcoat is offered for 25 RP *'7:' Modified Tommy Gun is obtained by looting a shipment *'7:' Stolen Police Car is offered for 25 RP *'4:' Dentist's Drill is obtained by looting a shipment *'2:' Sharkskin Gloves is offered for 25 RP November *'30:' Guitar Case Machine Gun is offered for 25 RP *'25:' Power Plough is obtained by looting a shipment *'25:' Viking Helmet is offered for 25 RP *'23:' Manhunter Shotgun is offered for 25 RP *'19:' Idaho Special is obtained by looting a shipment *'18:' Spetsnaz Operative is offered for 25 RP *'16:' Iron Bull is offered for 25 RP *'13:' Knuckle Shotty is offered for $10000 *'11:' Veteran's Dog Tags is offered for 25 RP *'9:' Lobotomizer is offered for 25 RP *'6:' Whaambulance is offered for $10000 *'4:' Guerilla Bodyguard is offered for 25 RP *'2:' The Sneak Attack is offered for 25 RP October *'29:' Riot Shield is offered for $10000 *'28:' Inferno SAM Launcher is offered for 25 RP *'26:' Fugama Gureihaundo-X is offered for 25 RP *'22:' CA-10 TMP is offered for $10000 *'21:' Ballesta de Muneca is offered for 25 RP *'19:' Tesla PD Gun is offered for 25 RP *'15:' Carnivore Urban Shotgun is offered for $10000 *'14:' Jet Ski is offered for 25 RP *'12:' Ranger Body Armor is offered for 25 RP *'8:' Blunderbuss is offered for $10000 *'7:' Phoenix Hang-Glider is offered for 25 RP *'4:' Taino Vomit Stick is offered for 25 RP *'1:' Spare is offered for $10000 September *'28:' Kodiak is offered for 25 RP. *'25:' Russian Bear is offered for 25 RP. *'24:' Lefty Guns' Leather Coat is offered for $10000. *'21:' Zeppelin is offered for 25 RP. *'21:' Paratrooper's Gear is offered for 25 RP. *'17:' Sodium Pentothal is offered for $10000. *'14:' Airboat is offered for 25 RP. *'14:' Curare Gun is offered for 25 RP. *'10:' Golf Cart is offered for $10000. *'9:' Exploding Cigar is offered for 25 RP. *'8:' Hard Labor Crate is released, containing loots from Labor Day 2009 Event. *'7:' Reinforced Cement Mixer is offered for 25 RP. *'7:' Labor Day 2009 Event ended. *'7:' Pretty Boy Floyd's .45, Machine Gun Kelly's Gun, Baby Face Nelson's .351, Ma Barker's Machine Gun, Dillinger's Wooden Gun, Ness' Fedora, Bonnie & Clyde's B-400, Capone's Armored 341A could be obtained in the Moscow Preview Event. *'4:' Labor Day 2009 Event begins. August *'31:' Lumberjack is offered for 25 RP. *'31:' Howler Monkey is offered for 25 RP. *'28:' Moscow Preview Event ended. *'28:' Shturmovik is rewarded when the player obtained all 8 loots of the Moscow Preview Event. *'28:' Loot from the Red Hammer Crate could be obtained in the Moscow Preview Event. *'28:' Moscow Preview Event begins. *'27:' Claymore is offered for $10000. *'24:' Arana Net Gun is offered for 25 RP. *'24:' Scarab 9mm Pistol is offered for 25 RP. *'20:' Dirty Syringe is offered for $10000. *'17:' The Meatgrinder is offered for 25 RP. *'17:' RU-44 SMG is offered for 25 RP. *'13:' Snub-Nose Revolver is offered for $10000. *'10:' Kingfish Powerboat is offered for 25 RP. *'10:' Chlori-tek GDS is offered for 25 RP. *'7:' Best of Crate is released, containing Zip Gun, Compound Bow, Nail Gun, Lever Action Rifle, Power Cutter, Dragunov, 10 Gallon Hat, Ronin Motorcyle. *'6:' Flak Jacket is offered for $10000. *'3:' Carmine's Lucky Lapel Pin is offered for 25 RP. *'3:' Panama Hat is offered for 25 RP. July *'30:' Bigg's Rig is offered for $10000. *'27:' Jaguar is offered for 25 RP. *'27:' Hellfire Auto-Shotgun is offered for 25 RP. *'23:' Jackhammer is offered for $10000. *'20:' Hornet Sniper Rifle is offered for 25 RP. *'16:' Hearse is offered for $10000. *'14:' Colosseum Crate is released, containing Puggio, Pilum, Roman Mace, Gladius, Parma, Lorica, Galea, Chariot. *'13:' Hydrofoil is offered for 25 RP. *'9:' Brickbat is offered for $10000. *'6:' July 4th 2009 Event ended. *'3:' Bayonet, Flintlock Pistols, Saber, Musket, Cannon, Tri-Point Hat, Davy Crockett Hat, Red Coat could be obtained in the July 4th 2009 Event. *'3:' July 4th 2009 Event begins. *'1:' Fireworks is offered for $10000. June *'29:' Jetpack Prototype is offered for 25 RP. *'25:' Punch Knife is offered for $10000. *'22:' Decommissioned APC is offered for 25 RP. *'18:' Colombian Necktie is offered for $10000. *'15:' Off Duty Cop is offered for 25 RP. *'12:' Street Crate is released, containing Switchblade, Saturday Night Special, Broken Bottle, Zip Gun, Knuckle Duster, 9mm Auto Pistol, Bandanna, Low Rider. *'11:' Vintage Cruiser is offered for $10000. *'8:' COP357 is offered for 25 RP. *'5:' Illegal Fireworks is offered for 25 RP. *'4:' SWAT Van is offered for $10000. *'1:' Giavellotto is offered for 25 RP. May *'28:' Uncle Motts' Cargo Truck is offered for $10000. *'22:' Indy Racer is offered for $10000. *'20:' Wild West Crate is released, containing Spurs, Lasso, Scalper's Hatchet, Lever Action Rifle, Pearl Handle Revolver, Cowboy Boots, 10 Gallon Hat, Wild Mustang. *'18:' Dragon Skin Body Armor is offered for 25 RP. *'15:' Harpoon Gun is offered for $10000. *'11:' Veyron is offered for 25 RP. *'7:' I Love Mom Tattoo is offered for $10000. April *'30:' Woodsman Crate is released, containing Hunting Knife, Blowgun, Compound Bow, Hunting Rifle, Sawed-off Double Barrel Shotgun, Mesh Trucker Hat, Hunter's Vest, ATV. *'30:' Sergeant Murphy's Cosh is offered for $10000. *'27:' M32 Grenade Launcher is offered for 25 RP. *'24:' '35 Cabriolet is offered for $10000. *'20:' Pet Tigers is offered for 25 RP. *'16:' Boomslang ACR is offered for $10000. *'10:' Easter Egg Bomb is offered for $10000. *'9:' Red Hammer Crate is released, containing Grach, .45 ACP Pistol, PPSH 41 Submachine gun, VSK-94 Sniper Rifle, IZH-35m, Dragunov, Ushanka, Impression. *'6:' M468 Assault Rifle is offered for 25 RP. *'3:' AA-12 Auto Shotgun is offered for $10000. March *'30:' Gold GX9 is offered for 25 RP. *'27:' Midas' Butterfly Knife is offered for $10000. *'21:' Yakuza Crate is released, containing Kamas, Kunai, Nambu Type 14 Pistol, Nunchucks, Type 100 SMG, Samurai Sword, Samurai Helmet, Ronin Motorcyle. *'20:' Half Dollar Body Armor is offered for $10000. *'16:' A Pint o' Green Beer is offered for $10000. *'16:' St. Patty's Shillelagh is offered for 25 RP. *'13:' Chrome Skyline is offered for $10000. *'9:' Silver Knuckles is offered for 25 RP. *'6:' Gold .50 Cal Pistol is offered for $10000. *'5:' .22 Pistol +3 is offered for $10000. *'2:' Gold Crowbar is offered for 25 RP. Febuary *'26:' .45 Cal Pistol +1 is offered for $10000. *'26:' Tools Of Persuasion is released, containing Hammer, Knee-Capper‎, Axe, Hedge Clippers, Reciprocating Saw, Nail Gun‎‎, Wood Chipper, Power Cutter.